Why
by Natvv
Summary: Why Fang left, and what happens after. Fang POV, between the last chapter of Fang, and the Epilogue of Fang. R&R please :D K for now, probably want to make it T later. Mainly an explanation of why Fang left.
1. Why

**A/N:: Wrote this while my English teacher was giving some boring lecture. It's my reason of why Fang left, and what happens after.**  
**Three notebook pages, but something tells me it'll be really short on here . . .**  
**Not a oneshot ^^**  
**R&R, please !! :D**

* * *

"What the hell?" Max said.

You should be used to Max's no cursing rule by now. What she said really fit, though, and it was what we were all thinking.

"No!" The freaky doctor screamed out, "you need to be alive for it all to work!"

"Exactly," Dylan said, as he moved to press the fluid into his arm. Max ran over and knocked the needle out of his hand, though. She then grabbed his arm and glared at him.

Dylan looked up at her and pouted, "What was what for?!"

"No, what was all of _that _crap for?!' Max shouted, still glaring at him. Dylan stayed silent, then looked away, pissing her off even more. Bad move. "We're gonna talk," she said, practically dragging him out into the hallway.

I tried to get up and follow them, but I had forgotten that I was still bound down. Gazzy saw me struggling to get up, so he came over and unlatched the cuffs on my wrists. I nodded a "thanks" to him, then he turned and walked to Iggy.

I moved quickly toward the door. I mean, who knew what Mr "Perfect Other Half" was trying with Max right now?! I knew Max would beat him down if he dared anything, but that didn't help my gut feeling. I was stopped in my tracks, though, by a frail hand, shaking with fear. I looked down and saw the doctor on the gurney.

"What do you want?" I glowered down at him.

"To tell you exactly why you need to leave Maximum Ride."

My gut instinct was to punch him in the face and get the hell out of there, but something deep inside told me I should listen to him. I looked around to make sure the flock wasn't within earshot, and that Angel was busy, uh, I don't know, _not _reading my mind. If I was going to listen to this moron, it was going to stay private. Luckily, everyone appeared consumed in their own conversations. Nudge and Angel were talking about how Angel had betrayed us. Nudge seemed pretty mad, but I could see that look on her face... she wanted her best friend back. My eyes then darted over to Gazzy and Iggy. They were high fiving each other as Gazzy explained a lizard boy and its reactions to getting beaten up to Iggy.

I looked back down at him, "Go on..."

He took a deep breath, ready to start a long speech. How dramatic of him... "The needle we injected you with was not filled with the drug we let you believe it was. It was meant to help you make the choice to leave her. You see, your mind is too clouded with love to make the choice that's save her life, and then, ultimately, the world. The choice to leave her. So, the injection was meant to—"

"To kill me," I finished for him. Help you, exterminate you, murder you... they're all synonyms in crazy scientist talk.

"Yes. You saw how Maximum didn't care about all of her self proclaimed enemies around her when you were dead. If it weren't for the rest of your flock, they would have killed her, or taken her to experiment on. For some reason none of you want that, even though it'd help advance our science, so you must realise, Fang, that you are too much of a distraction. Fang, you will be the death of her."

"You don't know that for a fact," I stated simply, still glaring down at him.

"No, I do. Did Max or Angel tell you about Jeanne? They met her in Chad."

I nodded.

"Well, she sees the future... vaguely... prophecies, if you will. She saw that you would be the death of Maximum, Fang."

I actually believed him; it made perfect sense. That was the moment I decided I had to leave, and I had to do it soon.

I nodded solemnly, then punched him in the face. Hard. He may be right, but that didn't change the fact that I hated it. That asshole was out cold. Wimp.

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped Max, Dylan right behind her, his eye blackened. The tiniest flicker of a smile crossed my face, but Max caught it and grinned at me. God, I love her...

"Let's go," she said, walking right back out the door. The rest of us followed her, "trash everything you see along the way," she continued, turning around to face us.

My pleasure.


	2. Conversation

**A/N: I've removed the first part of the A/N because it was basically cursing me out. By the way, this is Angel! I posted Natalie's first chapter, and she apparently found out :3**

**I checked the stats of this story. Three faves, four alerts, and fifty one hits. One review. Moar plz!! Kthxbai. I'm liekk totally a lolmutant. Be jealous :3**

**The next part of this A/N is Natalie's that I didn't erase. And don't call her Natalie, call her Nat. I'm the only one who gets away with calling her Natalie, 'cos she totally loves me. Like a mum, not a girlfriend. She denies it, but I've read her mind. I have that power and all...**

**. . . anywho, now that I've called Angel every name in the book, I should give you the details. Since this was put out earlier than I wanted it to, it's not going to be as good of quality as I wanted it to be, because I have less editing time, and time to write it. Every chapter will be Fang's POV, unless I specify otherwise, such as for this chapter. It's Max's. I just thought I should share the conversation she and Dylan had.**

**So, yes, this is her and Dylan's conversation.**

**

* * *

**I plopped myself down on the floor and patted the ground by me, instructing Dylan to do the same. I turned to look at him, but he was looking down at the ground.

I said, "What the hell was that for?"

He looked up at me, "What was what for?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Trying to inject myself with that?"

I nodded.

He sighed, then said "I was hoping it would kill me. It would've devestated Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen if I would have died."

"So, you were going to kill yourself, just to piss him off? Talk about going to extreme measures..."

"Seeing you and Fang. It was just to horrible. Not much reason to live, if the reason you're alive is completely in love with someone."

I glared at him, "That may be the reason you're alive, but you do _not _have to give into it."

"Yes, I do!" He started, "It's the way I was programmed!"

I punched him.

He grabbed his cheek in pain, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For saying that! You aren't 'programmed'! You're a living, breathing, being, with your own mind, and your own feelings! You may have been created to be the 'perfect match for me' or whatever, but that doesn't mean you _have _to be that! Just look at my flock, we were all created to be expiremented on. Does that mean we just gave in, as they expiremented on us?"

Hand still clutching his cheek, he shook his head, looking defeated.

"Exactly. So you will get everything that the doctor and anybody else told you about everything you need to be out of your head, now. You won't be a part of our flock if you listen to them, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now let's get back in there," I said, getting up. I offered him my hand, he took it, and got up. I noticed his eye was starting to turn black, and felt a bit guilty, but he needed a wake up call.

I opened up the door leading to the room I left my flock in, and looked in. Fang had the tiniest smile on his face, and I assumed he had seen Dylan's black eye. His eyes said it all, though. They were amused, happy, carefree... I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Let's go!" I said, though, and the flock followed me out the door. I decided it was time for a bit of fun, though, "trash everything you see along the way."

I didn't have to tell them twice, nor myself. I took a tray off a nearby medical cart, and flung it at a long glass medical cart like a frisbee. I only watched it shatter for seconds before I kicked open a door next to the cart. It was some sort of storage closet, so I grabbed the cart and rammed it into the closet. I repeatedly pulled it out, and slammed it back into the closet at different angles, until everything in there was completely destroyed.

I ran back into the hallway, throwing my wings out to fly through these wide hallways. I saw an ajar door down the hall, and I flew straight into it, arms out so it'd open. I swooped into the room, and flipped over, feet first, ramming to shelves across the room. I dropped to the ground, but was quick to get back into the air. I circled around the room, successfully destroying everything in my path. I didn't care about the scratches and scrapes it left me with, only about the incredible destruction I left behind.

I dropped to the floor, just in front of the door. I landed crouching down, one hand on the floor, which gave me perfect balance. Pulling my wings back into my shirt, I walked casually out into the hall, where my flock was waiting. Every door was open, giving me glimpses of the great destruction left. I grinned as we left the building, going back home.

* * *

**Wow !! No spelling errors I needed to fix !!**  
**Doesn't at least that deserve a review ??**

**Puhhhhlease ??**

**Fine. I'll give you incentive. Five reviews for this chapter, or else no chapter three.**

**Like anyone would care, anyway :P**


End file.
